Meeting The Rival Of My Crush
by hellobello
Summary: Btw they are in Roria the setting of Pokémon Brick Bronze on ROBLŌX. RivalCrushShipping PokeShipping OCxOC please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The new and improved version of: Best Friend Of My Best Friend. It will be, of course, RivalCrushShipping. Ash and Serena will be dating at the beginning of the story, but will break up soon afterward. Confirmed Ships: PokeShipping and RivalCrushShipping. Feel free to request for more characters including your OCs! Also, some OCs in here.**

Serena and Ash Ketchum, boyfriend and girlfriend, were walking side by side with Misty Waterflower, in this case the third wheel, following from behind. It was two months ago that Ash Ketchum won the Roria League (for those who played Pokémon Brick Bronze on ROBLŌX.)

They were currently in Aethian City. This was where Ash got the Soaring Badge. The gym leader, Stephen, was pretty nice. They were staying at one of the many hotels in the city (look guys, I never got to Aethian City because I had no idea where the platform was to pass the puzzles in the third gym...DON'T JUDGE! And now I can't see the blocks because I am on a tablet aka mobile device.)

"Wow, this sky is beautiful! Oh and look at the boats coming in from Rosecove City!" Serena said, admiring the beautiful landscape of the south side of Aethian City.

"Oh well look who it is. Hey, _Ashy-boy._ " Ash knew that voice, and nickname, from anywhere!

"Gary!" Ash said turning around, shocked. Misty was also shocked. While Serena, of course, looked confused.

"Umm...Ash...Who's this?" Serena asked, confused, pointing to Gary.

"The names Gary, Gary Oak. My grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, is pretty famous." Gary said, his thumb pointing to his chest, a proud expression on his face.

"Well, you're grandfather may be famous and cool, but _you_ certainly aren't!" Misty said, in a mean, but in a way sweet, tone.

Gary raised his left eyebrow and leaned over to Misty, his arms crossed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Misty said in a mean tone, leaning over to Gary with an angry and irritated expression, her arms crossed as well.

"Guys, guys! Settle down!" Serena said, in a calming tone. Everyone looked at her, surprised. "Hi, I'm Serena." Serena said, in a sweet and kind tone, offering Gary her hand to shake.

He just looked at her, then turned around and said, "Nice knowing you." Before walking away to the calm and huge city they call Aethian.

 **So? Whatcha think so far? Oh and btw this is NOT AND I REPEAT NOT the end of the story!**

"Things are not as they seem." A man said.

"What?" Skyra said. Then, looked to the wall behind her. 'He was staring at the wall,' she thought, 'but why?' Then she realized it. There was something wrong with it. So she climbed on the counter to get a closer look. The man smirked.

She brushed her hands against the wall _poosh_ her hand went _through_ the wall! "Whaa!" She found out it was a door. So she went through. It was a long hall, leading to a room. The room was filled with three boxes and a...Pokeball? It was a golden pokeball...Inside was a wire with the words "TM92". This was a TM! You plug the wire in your Pokedex in the hole that says "TM" and it will say which Pokémon on your team can use it!

 **That is how TM's would work in the anime and manga...I guess...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Also, thanks for letting me know about the hotels in Aethian. So I will make the hotel they stay in the one that is in the middle and make my own version of the rooms since Lando and the others haven't done that yet.**

After a good meal, they headed back to the hotel. It wasn't that expensive, but then again, it wasn't cheap either. It was nice, but not too fancy. (Shout-out to Strawhat Quilava for telling me that lol.)

The rooms were comfy. And theirs was a three bedroom two bathroom. One bedroom for each of them.

 **Misty's POV**

 _If only I told Ash how I felt before, then maybe me and him would be dating rather than him and Serena._ I thought. Well, not that I had anything against her. Don't get me wrong, I am a bit jealous. Okay! I am really jealous! But me and her actually get along pretty well. I mean, we both have a **good** sense of style, we both like the same food, and we both adore cute Pokémon. And we are both a friend, or girlfriend, with Ash.

So here I was. Sitting on this comfy as fuck bed. Thinking about all my regrets. All my problems. Ugh.

 **Pikachu's POV (BOOYAHHH!)**

I know something is troubling Misty. Probably the fact that Ash chose Serena over her. If only I could have told Ash how she felt about him before Serena did. But, at least Ash is happy. After all, happy trainer, happy Pokémon life.

•••

 _Morning 7:30 AM_

"Pi pika pikachu! (Wake up, Ash!)" Pikachu said, as it tried to get it's trainer up. "PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu screeched as it electrocuted it's trainer so he would wake up.

"AAHHHHAAAHAHHAHHHHHHH! PIKACHUU!" Ash yelled. A girl giggled. It was Ash's red-headed friend from Kanto, standing by the doorway. Ash grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play huh, ASH KETCHUM!" She said as she threw the pillow at his face. Bullseye. He fell off the bed.

"Hahah, Ketchum!" She laughed.

"Ummm..." Serena said, standing in the hallway, hands on her hips.

"Oh, Serena! Good morning!" Ash said.

 **Yes, this is a PBB story. And that is because PBB is one of my favorite games on ROBLŌX. Seriously, if you haven't played it before, YOU MUST!**


End file.
